Sparks
by 9dottyheart9
Summary: Luc hates Eddi. Eddi hates Luc. Simple as. However, as these two are about to discover, there's a fine line between love and hate. Another power cut cripples Holby City Hospital and, despite the lack of electricity, sparks begin to fly! Mostly Leddi, with some other characters as well. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks for taking the time to read this. This fic is a little odd in that it is set quite a while ago, before anything solid happened between Eddi and Luc. I would say it would roughly co-inside with early-mid series 14 (around series 14, episode 20). I haven't seen many fics set at this point during the Leddi saga, and I loved them right from the offset, so I thought I'd give it a shot.**

**I'm not really sure about this and whether it will appeal to many people, so a review, good or bad, would be appreciated. **

**Here we go…**

Chapter 1

It was the championship; the final decider. Both were tied for points on the leader board; it all came down to this final match. The pressure was on. Their controllers were at the ready. Both were equally determined that they would come out on top. Both sets of eyes were fixed on the screen. The tension was thick in the air. The countdown began. '3' both their thumbs tensed. '2', their grips on the controllers tightened. '1' just time for one final breath 'GO!' and the battle commenced. Both minds were entirely focussed- failure was not an option. Regardless of whom it was, the winner would be unbearable, as would life be for the loser. Their pulses quickened at every press of a button. Their teeth were gritted, and their eyes unblinking.

Strictly speaking, neither was supposed to be down here. The owner of the machine on which they played wasn't even aware of it. They hadn't intended sneak down without his permission, however with each being as stubborn as the other, it had just sort of happened. It all dated back to a conversation they'd had earlier on the ward…

"So I see Sacha's shown you his den." She observed, having been given back the key by Luc. She noted how the rubix cube was now complete. Classic Luc.

"Yes, yes he did. And I saw how you were winning at the fighting game."

"Were?"

"Well, I played a bit, and let's just say you can wipe the stars and arrows from around your high score". He said, grinning at the end. Eddi had been immensely annoyed by this. She ruled at video games- she doubted Luc had ever even played prior to today.

"If you're so amazing then I'm guessing you won't mind playing me at lunch. That is, of course, as long as you're not scared."

"Scared? Of you? You've got to be joking." He replied with a laugh. He was teasing her and Eddi knew it. She scowled at him.

"So I'll see you there then."

"I look forward to it." He responded confidently.

Looking back on it, Eddi had felt bad about breaching Sacha's trust so she and Luc could use his stuff, but she couldn't let Luc beat her. He was insufferable enough as it was, without any encouragement.

Hours later, they'd come to stand outside the store room, together once again. Eddi was thankful that Sacha's lunch break was at a different time to theirs so he didn't want to use his belongings.

"Ready for the bitter taste of defeat, Mckee?"

"I wouldn't count on it, Hemingway" she'd replied smugly.

"Shall we?" he'd asked. Eddi had turned the key in the lock and they'd entered. They'd played two matches, Eddi wining one, Luc wining the other. They'd both been annoyed at the others ability but neither was giving up. They'd become tied for points on the leader board which Eddi remembered they'd have to rub out before they left so that Sacha didn't see.

"This is it, Mckee. The final round. Ready?" he'd sounded so cocky.

"Always" she'd replied with a smile.

And that was how they'd reached where they were now, clasped in the jaws of battle, each relentless in their quest for victory.

"You know what your problem is, Mckee? Other than the booze, satirical attitude and general grouchiness, that is…"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway" she said, her eyes never leaving the screen in front of her.

"You're just too competitive"

"Whereas you're completely passive, right?" she replied sarcastically.

"I'm pleased you recognize that." She laughed slightly- that was so typical of him. There was a silence as each became absorbed in the video game once more.

"You know Sacha and Chrissie have done it right there" smiled Eddi, referring to the chair in which Luc was sat, thus breaking the silence between them.

"Not going to work" replied Luc; she was trying to distract him.

"Fine, don't say I didn't tell you." Luc just raised his eyebrows at this. He was about to throw a great big blue ball of fire at her (her in the video game that is) when everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Eddi? You alright?"

"I'm fine" Luc was surprised to hear her voice from the other side of the room, rather than next to him as he expected. It was pitch black all around him; the television screen had switched off and Luc couldn't see his hand if he put it in front of his face. This could only mean one thing: there had been a power cut.

"Hey Luc…"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you put the key?"

"The key for what?"

"Hanssen's garage. What do you think? The key to the door!"

"I thought you had it."

"No, I gave it to you to lock the door when we came down."

"And I gave it back to you!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!" The pair were arguing like young children. There was an icy silence between the two as Eddi let out an exasperated sigh.

"So, what does this mean?" Luc asked tentatively.

"It _means_, Mr Hemingway, that we're locked down here until we can find that blasted key." Eddi replied frustrated. Luc swore.

"Yup" Eddi replied to Luc's previous curse.

"We need to look for the key" Eddi stated bluntly.

"We'll never find it with this level of brightness"

"Why do you always have to be so pessimistic?"

"I'm not; I'm realistic."

"Well it wouldn't matter anyhow if _someone_ had managed to keep hold of it."

"Well done Eddi. The first step to acceptance is admitting where you went wrong."

"Funny."

"Aren't I?"

"It was sarcastic"

"And it was rhetorical"

20 minutes later, Eddi was fiddling around on the floor, searching for the key. Luc, on the other hand, had not moved from his chosen chair.

"Oh no, don't worry Mr Hemingway, your help isn't needed at all. That's right, stay there, put your feet up and relax. I'll get us out of this. As long as you're comfortable, that's what counts."

"I'm glad to hear it. Your efforts are futile anyway. You won't find it."

"Well then I look forward to hearing your plan. Oh, wait…"

"I do have a plan, actually. And it's a hell of a lot better than yours."

"Well go on then…"

"Up there." Luc said pointing, not that Eddi could make out his finger.

"Up where? The whole point of a power cut is it means we can't see anything."

"There's an air vent at the top of the black wall."

"So?"

"So someone needs to crawl through and get help."

"I hate to break it you Luc, but you're too fat to fit in there."

"Too muscular actually, and I know. That's why I'm not going to be the one crawling through." Luc smiled into the darkness.

"Oh no, no way, nope, not happening, never!"

"Fine, I'll just leave you to continue searching for your little key. I mean it'll probably be hours yet before you find it. Hours spent down here in the dark together. Time's just going to fly."

"Oh for crying out loud" Eddi mumbled, feeling her way over to the wall. She was close enough now to just see the faint outline of the air vent.

"Alright then genius, what's the next part of your plan? How am I supposed to get up there?" Eddi demanded. Luc realised he hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Jump?"

"Oh nice one mastermind. I can't even get into the air vent. I knew this wouldn't work" Luc just ignored her; he needed to think. "I really don't think now's the best time to be doing squats, Mr Hemingway." Eddi said, rolling her eyes. Luc had bent his legs down in front of her and seemed to be staying there. Why couldn't he just behave like a normal human for once?

"Climb on my shoulders" was his response.

"What?"

"Do it."

"You are actually mental, aren't you?"

"Just trust me" Luc pleaded. Eddi let out a long sigh, however she did climb on. Slowly, Luc stood up, holding onto Eddi's legs as he did so.

"Jeez Eddi, how much cake have you been eating recently?" Luc smirked. Eddi didn't say anything. Instead she just swung her leg forward and then back into Luc's stomach.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his stomach in a circular motion.

"Man up Hemingway!" she responded. By now Eddi could reach the air vent. She pulled back the iron bared panel and peered in, however all she could make out was a seemingly never-ending black void. Suddenly, Eddi didn't feel so confident about what she was about to do. Instead she felt vulnerable and scared, and Luc's touch became welcoming and reassuring. Not that she'd let him know this, obviously.

"What if I fall?" she asked him.

"I'll send flowers to your funeral. Now in you pop" he replied. Eddi smiled. Luc couldn't stop being Luc even for a second to comfort her. She was, after all, saving him too. However, in a funny way his remark eased her as well. His taking this as a joke made her think everything would be fine.

Luc was fairly confident all would be well. The air vent looked pretty sturdy, and despite his previous comment, Eddi really didn't weigh all that much. He helped Eddi pull herself into the vent.

"Wish me luck!" she called from inside and set off.

"Good luck, Eddi" Luc whispered after her, but she didn't hear.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It's honestly so lovely to hear what you guys thought. This is chapter 3 (in case you didn't already guess). I'm trying to update as frequently as I can. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

Chapter 3

As Eddi made her way through the air vent, she realised how this was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever done. She had no idea when nor where she would find an exit, and blamed Luc entirely for her situation. The vent was pitch black and she had lost all sense of direction; she was confused in terms of her location as well. She wanted to turn around and go back the way she came, however, spacing issues dictated she continue. Besides, if she went back, she was faced with the prospect of hours more in Luc's company, a predicament that didn't bear thinking about.

Luc had managed to return to his armchair, only tripping once as he moved back to it. He wondered how Eddi was getting on, and couldn't help feeling the tinniest bit guilty for making her go off in search of help. However, he quickly remembered the kick she'd given him and put his worries at bay. His stomach still hurt. He pondered how much longer he'd be stuck down here, not that it bothered him. He enjoyed his own company. Luc stuck his hands into his jean pockets, preparing to wait, when his hand grasped something jagged and metallic. Slowly, he removed and marvelled at none other than the key to the storeroom. So Eddi had been right all along; he did have it. What was it with that girl? She always seemed to know stuff about him that he just didn't have a clue over. This infuriated Luc to no end- no one could figure him out and he liked it that way. Luc had two options: either escape now using the key, or pretend not to have it and wait for Eddi. Luc made up his mind and stumbled over to the exit.

Eddi was beginning to really hate this air vent. It was dark, cramped and didn't seem to lead anywhere. As she crawled, she could just about make out the noises of the wards. She wondered how much of the hospital had experienced the power cut. Eddi soon realised not all of it as she at last spied some light from up ahead. Eddi quickened her pace, ignoring the pain in her knees, and peered out into a corridor near Keller. Eddi once again removed the iron gate in front of her and blinked as light flooded her eyes. She clambered out, as best she could, however, ended up as a heap on the floor. She groaned slightly, and was thankful no one was around to watch her little display. Slowly, she stood up, still a bit dazed by the whole experience. There had been too many power cuts at Holby recently and she was determined to do something about it. However, there was the matter of Luc- he was still trapped down in the storeroom. Eddi decided it would do no harm for him to wait a little longer, choosing to instead rush off in the direction of Hanssen's office.

A few minutes later, Eddi burst into the director of surgery's bureau, slamming the door as she did so, and sat on the chair in front of him, arms folded with an intentionally obvious frown fixed in place. Hanssen didn't look up, instead choosing to the concentrate on the e-mail in front of him. Having finished what he was doing, he at last made eye contact with the person sat opposite him.

"Ah Nurse Mckee, please, come and sit down." Eddi just scowled. She could hardly snap back at the director of surgery.

"Mr Hanssen, there has been another power cut."

"Yes, that had occurred to me. Thank you all the same. Now would you kindly show yourself out."

"That's two in the last two months, and they've both been on AAU."

"Again, Nurse Mckee, I am aware of the facts and don't need you to point them out, least of all at a time of crisis."

"Something has to be done."

"We've already invested more money into AAU. I assure you, the board and I are working very hard, now would you be so kind as to leave me to deal with the situation."

"You need to sort this out. I mean, we can't be expected to work like this."

"Work. An interesting word, wouldn't you agree? It has connotations of negativity, labour and pain. And yet we all find it to be a significant part of our lives. Sometimes even the central point, don't you think?"

"Uh huh" Eddi didn't really know how to respond.

"Speaking of work, do you not think your time would be better spent on your ward, Nurse Mckee? Mr Levy informs me that you failed to return from your lunch break." Eddi sighed. There was no use arguing when she had duties elsewhere. She turned to leave the office.

"Oh and before you go, do you have any idea where Mr Hemingway might be? I hear he's gone AWOL as well." Eddi blushed as she realised what this must look like. She hurried out of the office and back to AAU, her mission to find out if anyone had a spare key. Luc was still trapped.

**I'm so so so so so so so so sorry about the lack of Leddi scenes in this chapter. I promise there will be lots more in future chapters. I just had to add it in. Please let me know your thoughts all the same!**

**Until next time…**


End file.
